Medieval Avengers
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Set in an alternate medieval universe a Half Orc Humans,sorceress,pixie,and a giantess must join forces to protect their world from an evil cult who wish to resurrect their leader.
1. Orcs,Giants and knights

**Hello there and welcome to a alternate medieval universe of marvel hope you enjoy this beta chapter and leave a review.**

**Tenth Century**

A young woman was walking in the market and punched a lot of meat as the owner asked "Guests?" "Yes and they have a large appetite." She then walked back to her cottage home and as she entered a voice asked **"More food?" **"Yes,Your favourite." The woman then placed a large ham on the table as a large figure came out of the shadows. A large muscular green female orc with large tusks and black long hair wearing large brown leather bra and panties made out of deer and elk skin which barely fit her as she grabbed the large ham,sat down and slowly ate it. "I've seen that you have learned your manners." **"It won't make a difference." **"Jennifer you just need to interact with the village and they will..." **"Will what, chase me away?,kill me?!,in case you forgot I'm an orc!" **She then slammed her hands on the table breaking it as she stood up towering over her mother at eight feet tall as she then stomped outside grabbed a tree with her bare hands and yanked it out of the ground. **"I'm a monster!" **She then slammed it as the ground then shook. "Jennifer listen, i know that you think about your orc heritage but think about your human side,and i know that you wish that you were never born but that can't change not even when your birth was... forced on me." Jennifer then stood still until asked **"How do i introduce myself to them?" **In another part of the city two women were practicing with each other one was wearing a gold and red armor while the other was wearing red and blue and had a large shield of the same color. "Try harder on my shield Riri." "I know that your shield never breaks Sharon." The two friends who were Riri and Sharon had always practiced with each other every since they were both knighted for saving Lady Watson during an ambush. As they were practicing an arrow hit Sharon's shield as they turned around and saw their friend and noble archer Kate Bishop in her purple dress holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. "Have you tried to get the leftover armor instead of wearing that dress your parents tell you to always were?" "Haven't thought of that." She then shot two arrows at Riri which bounced off her hard armor. "That armor of yours is unbreakable who made it?" "I did my father taught me everything i need to knowabout being a blacksmith and i also made Sharon's shield." Kate then tossed Riri her arrows and said "Can you make them sharper?" "I can make anything you tell me." In the enchanted forest a group of Pixies were in a leaf talking when one of them then asked "They say that there's a giant woman that walks to the lake every early morning to bathe herself." One of them was about to fly off when... "HOPE!!!" A middle age pixie wearing a yellow dress with large insect wings then blocked the pixie's escape with a magic barrier. "Mother please let out and see the world!" "No Hope it's forbidden for us to leave the woods and remember what happened to your sisters." Many centuries ago all of Hope's five sisters had left the protection of the forest and left never to return many believed that the worst had happened while Hope simply thought that they didn't want to return,Hope was then forced into her room in the old mystical tree and was locked inside as she then used her magic abilities to tear off the wooden wall reveling a human sized spell and potions book as she flipped trough the pages until she found the right one as she smiled and said "Let's see if that barrier can block a human." As she then carefully read the instructions for a Potion that turned anyone who drank it into a full grown human. The sound of heavy footsteps where heard in the forest as a fifty foot tall giantess wearing a red and black bikini top and skirt walked towards the lake as she then turned in all directions and when the coast was clear she then stripped naked and then slowly dipped herself in the lake to her was a hot spring as she then sighed in pleasure as she felt the water touch her feet as she then ripped out a tree and then scratched her back with it. "Oh yeah that's the spotm" Her name was Cassandra as she was part of the giants i race of enormous human like creatures that were very rare to see as they spent all there life in the sky,but Cassandra was an exception as she had left her family to see this small world but was disappointed that everyone she came across would either run away or try to attack her which to her felt like tickles and found the lake peaceful as No one ever came until now,Cassandra was still sleeping in the lake as she heard muttering as she then quickly turned around and saw a human teenage girl wearing a blue robe muttering something "Excuse me." The girl then turned around and was startled by her appearance. "Sorry diddidn't see you ever thought your gigantic." Cassandra then dropped to her stomach and whispered "It's ok I'm pretty huge." The teenager then pulled out her pinkie finger and said "Stephanie strange." Cassandra then pulled out hers and carefully shook hers "Cassandra Lang." "Uh you have uh..." "What??" "Your strap it uh..." Cassandra then saw that one her breasts was exposed as she then covered it with her hand. "Sorry but your a woman too so??" Stephanie then waved her hands as the strap then reconnected itself. "How do you???" "I'm a sorceress." She then got up and floated towards her eye. "Are you scared of me?" "No I've studied about your race and you wouldn't even hurt a fly." After a while they both left as Cassandra walked towards her home which was a simple hill as she placed her head on the top and her feet on the bottom as she then covered herself with a sheet her size made of wool and then fell asleep.

**And that is the Beta version complete hope you enjoyed.**


	2. So an Orc and Knight walk into a tavern

**Hello there and back to my medieval avengers story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**"Is this safe?" **"There's nothing to worry about." Jen wearing a large cloak around her walked with her mother guiding her across the town as everyone starred at her massive size and on the other side Riri,Sharon, and Kate were ridding their horses when they bumped into a white haired teenage girl wearing black clothing as she then passed them as Kate noticed that her coin bag was ripped as she then shook it as a single shilling fell out as she then yelled "THIEF!!!" The girl then quickly ran off as the three girls ran after her on foot as she then ran straight into Jennifer who looked at her and then pulled out a dagger as she was then shot with an arrow. "AGH!" The girl then fell screaming in pain as the three girls then tackled her and then lifted her up as Riri said "Thank you for your help." Jen's mother then quickly replied "It's no problem,my daughter is thick as a battering ram." she said as she then hit Jen's shoulder which broke her finger as she then closed her mouth as she silently yelled. They then tied the girl and placed her on a horse as they then rode back where they came from. On a hill Cassandra then heard giggling as she woke up and saw a pair of young boys looking under her skirt as she then yelled "What are you doing you disgusting pigs!?" "Run!" They then screamed and ran off as Cassandra then used her wool sheet to make herself panties as she then felt pain in her stomach as she knew what it was as she then panicked and went into the forest as she then felt immense pain underneath as it slowly went away as she sighed in relief and then stomped back and then decided to visit the small kingdom nearby. Hope had finished her potion as she then carefully poured it into a bottle as her servant then came in as she quickly hid the potion. "Your mother told me to come and check on you." "Oh well tell her that I'm fine!" "Soon her mother came in and then said "I now that you hate being here so I've decided to announce that..." "That what?" "You will be married to keep our alliance with the fairies." "WHAT!!!" Hope then flew into the air as she then started screaming at her mother. "I don't even know him!" "Hope it's tradition for this." "You can't do this!" "I'm your mother and you can't change this." "I hate you!" Hope then flew outside only to be blocked by the protection spell. "Don't make this hard on you." Hope then landed on a leaf and then went back inside. In the mountains Stephanie was meditating when her mentor came in. "What is it ancient one?" "I sense a great danger nearby." Stephanie then grabbed a spear and then carefully opened the door to the sanctuary as she looked around and saw nothing. "There is nothing... AGH!" She was then grabbed by her mentor who then transformed into a woman wearing a green light dress with a small green tiara. "What have you done with the ancient one!?" "She's fine but you should worry about yourself." She then blasted a blast of green energy. "Who are you?" "You can just simply call me the enchantress." She then shot another blast which caused Stephanie to crash into the library as the woman then turned the chairs into sharp spikes and fired them as Stephanie then quickly muttered something as a large rock walk protected her as she then pulled out a long sword and charged at her only to be frozen still as the enchantress then simply walked towards her and said "This is your first and final warning don't try to stop me." She then tossed her aside as she then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Stephanie then dropped to the floor and when she got up she then quickly started grabbing every book about legends and profices and started flipping through the pages. At the kingdom kate was guarding the young girl who they only knew her street name the Black Cat. "You will suffer if you..." "Shut your mouth or I'll cut out your tongue!" She stayed quiet for a few seconds until she then started screaming and shaking the bars asking to be let out. "Grrr!" Kate then opened the door and pinned her the wall as she then searched her and shook her as lots of gold and silver coins fell out of her pockets. "I can explain." She then forced off her clothes as she was now in her undergarments as Kate then searched her body and when she found nothing she then tossed her clothes back,grabbed the coins,and then slammed the cell door shut as she then went to join her friends at the local tavern. At the tavern Jennifer and her mother where sitting at a faraway table as her mother then gave her a large mug of beer. "Go on." **"I'm not sure." **"You won't be a woman if you don't drink it." **"Fine." **She then carefully lifted it and then chugged it as she then spit it in her mother's face. **"Sorry." **"(Laughs.) It's all right." As they were sitting the door opened as Riri,Sharon,and Kate walked in as everyone then gave them a very congratulatory welcome as they then sat down on the table next to them as they then ordered lots of beer as Jennifer then got nervous as her mother then tried to calm her down as Riri turned around and said "Hey do i know you?" **"No." **"You have a deep voice for a woman." **"Sore throat." **Riri then shrugged it off and then continued drinking as Jennifer then stood up to leave only for her cloak to get stuck on a broken splinter as she then tried to yank it off as her mother then said "Jennifer don't do t..." RIP!!! She then slammed to the floor causing a large shake and she got up everyone then starred at her in shock and horror as she was now reviled. Riri,Sharon,and Kate then quickly pulled out their weapons and slowly walked towards her as Jen's mother blocked them. "Ma'am step away from the orc." "She's not a threat to you!" "Your protecting this.. monster!?" After hearing that Jennifer then pushed her mother aside and then cracked her knuckles and just before a fight would break out a large orange circle then appeared as a young injured woman then came out and said "Riri Williams,Sharon Carter,Kate Bishop,and Jennifer Walters?" "Yes?/**Yes?" **"My name is Stephanie strange and your presence is needed."

**And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
